Agente L
by D-Noire
Summary: La vida de Marinette cambia radicalmente cuando es reclutada en una Agencia para Agentes secretos. Se supone que debe salvar al mundo, pero todo es demasiado extraño y misterioso ahora. ¿Cómo confiar si nadie te dice nada?


Mi vida últimamente ha dado un giro drástico, se podría decir que es casi dramático, pero no quiero sonar tan exagerada. Es solo que... ni yo misma sé cómo definir todo lo que ha sucedido durante las últimas semanas, es algo complejo, aunque supongo que también debe tener su lado maravilloso, pero creo que la palabra que yo utilizaría realmente es "locura", porque todo se ha puesto de cabeza.

¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? Supongo que eso es lo que todos se preguntan. Bien... la respuesta es está: "¡soy un Agente Secreto!", algo así como una espía. ¿Pueden creerlo? Yo tampoco podía creerlo cuando sucedió. Fue algo tan inesperado, tan extraño, tan... raro.

Mi nombre es Marinette Fontaine. Tengo diecisiete años, estoy en el último año de colegio. Y un día... simplemente todo cambió.

Yo me encontraba dentro de la biblioteca perteneciente a mi colegio, estaba haciendo una investigación perteneciente a una tarea escolar. Y mientras estaba concentrada en ello, un señor apareció. Era extraño, porque se trataba literalmente de un abuelo, él era bajo, canoso y vestía de modo un tanto particular como para tratarse de un abuelo.

Me miraba de modo extraño.

—¿Eres Marinette, verdad? —su pregunta me llamó la atención.

Nunca antes lo había visto y que él supiera mi nombre me pareció extraño. Solté mi lápiz y simplemente lo observé fijamente, intentando hacer memoria, pero no. Realmente no lo conocía.

—¿Quién me busca? —opté por preguntar.

Él sonrió confiado.

—Eres tú —dijo más para sí mismo que para mí.

Me asusté. Me encontraba sola con un hombre desconocido, quizás pueda parecer una tontería, pero uno debe tener cuidado de los hombres, nunca se sabe lo que puede llegar a suceder.

Observé a mis alrededores y para mí mala suerte la biblioteca se encontraba completamente vacía, ¿cómo no? A la mayoría de las personas no les gusta leer o estudiar, son aburridos o tienen una vida social mejor que la mía, porque van a fiestas o cosas similares.

—Te he estado buscando —continuó hablando ese abuelo.

Yo me levanté, estaba dispuesta a salir corriendo, pero él fue más rápido y me sujetó por el brazo. No hacia presión, no sentía dolor. Pero sí que estaba nerviosa, solo quería salir corriendo de ese lugar.

—No tengas miedo, soy tú amigo —me dijo él.

—No lo conozco, hágame el favor de soltarme —intenté sonar ruda, pero no estoy segura de haber triunfado en mi misión.

—No te haré daño.

Esa oración solo me asustó más.

Pude ver como sacaba una botella, apretaba el contenido de ella, la rociaba en mi cara y luego... todo giró, todo se veía borroso. Caí desmayada en la biblioteca.

La cabeza me dolía de un modo insoportable, mi cuerpo se sentía adormecido y mi boca se sentía del mismo modo. No recordaba nada de lo que había hecho durante todo el día, era extraño, era como si alguien hubiese estado jugando con mi memoria, con todos mis recuerdos.

¿Qué había pasado?

—Veo que despertaste.

Un anciano estaba parado frente a mí.

¡Un anciano! ¡es el anciano que apareció en la biblioteca! ¡por Dios! ¡me secuestró!

Sentí miedo, no sabía lo que quería hacer conmigo. Si intentaba algo, no me importaba tener que patear a un anciano, yo me defendería de ser necesario, no tendría contemplaciones.

—¡Usted me secuestro! —grité indignada.

Pude levantarme de la cama donde me encontraba, no estaba atada. ¡Qué idiota!

Me acerqué a él, lo iba a encarar.

—Quiero ir a casa —le exigí al anciano.

—Marinette, mi nombre es Fu —se presentó el abuelo. ¿En serio quería que supiera quién era? ¡yo solo quería ir a casa! No me interesa saber más de él —. Soy el encargado de reclutarte para la Agencia especial.

—¿La Agencia especial? —pregunté sintiéndome desconcertada.

Observé el lugar en donde estaba y me di cuenta de que las paredes eran de color gris, todo era muy sobrio. Lo más llamativo era que ahora ese anciano vestía completamente de negro. ¿Quién era él?

—Existe una Agencia especial en donde trabajamos los Agentes Secretos —me explicó él.

¿Agentes Secretos? Eso solo existía en televisión, películas de acción y cosas de ese estilo. La vida real era otra cosa. Quizás ese anciano solo estaba muy confundido.

—Algunas personas como yo, ya no podemos cumplir con las misiones debido a la edad —continuó hablando —. Pero en su lugar nos hacen traer a nuevos reclutas, a aquellos que son más jóvenes y cuentan con una mejor condición física —me explicó.

—No soy tan joven, no soy una niña —me defendí cruzándome de brazos —. Además, ¿no deberían preguntar antes de secuestrar? Quizás no quiero colaborar.

La sonrisa de ese abuelo me dio escalofríos.

—Eres joven y tienes una buena condición física, te he estado observando —mi boca se abrió debido a la indignación, ¡¿cómo que me había estado siguiendo un anciano?! —. Mi jefe me asignó esa tarea —se defendió al notar mi reacción.

—¡Esto parece una broma de mal gusto!

—Pero es real. Marinette Fontaine, eres una chica grandiosa. Tienes diecisiete años y te ves de trece años, eso será muy útil, nadie se metería jamás con una niña —explicó su punto de vista —. Además, tú hablas inglés, siempre es necesario saber más de un idioma, y te manejas bien con las computadoras. ¡Eres la candidata perfecta! —parecía muy feliz.

Sabía tanto de mí que me aterraba.

—¿Para qué me quieren? —pregunté después de analizar toda la situación.

—Eso es un secreto.

Mi boca se abrió debido a la indignación.

¿Eso era en serio? ¡me reclutaban sin decirme absolutamente nada!

—No estoy de humor —advertí.

Ese señor se permitió reírse de mí. ¡¿Qué le sucedía realmente?! Mi humor estaba empeorando cada vez más.

—Primero tenemos que saber si aceptas o no —explicó.

—Tengo que pensarlo bien —respondí. No estaba dispuesta a dar mí brazo a torcer tan fácilmente.

—Pues no hay tiempo —¿no hay tiempo? ¿a qué se refería con eso? —. Debes impedir que cumplan su objetivo de llevarse todas esas bolsas.

—¿Bolsas? —pregunté perpleja.

—Y cuidado con el frío —¿frío? Pero si el sol estaba ardiendo más que nunca. Ese tal Fu sí que parecía ido —. Suerte con tú prueba.

—¿Mi prueba? —repetí confundida.

Antes de poder reaccionar, correr o pedir ayuda, Fu hizo algo extraño. De su bolsillo sacó un artefacto parecido a un control remoto, me señaló con el y vi como apretó el botón.

Cerré mis ojos al no saber qué era lo que iba a suceder. De pronto, cuando finalmente me atreví a abrirlos, me di cuenta de que ya no estaba en ese lugar de paredes oscuras. ¡Al contrario! Ahora estaba ¡en la nieve!

—¡Por Dios! —exclamé abrazándome a mí misma.

Aunque al hacer aquello me di cuenta de que ya no llevaba mi ropa habitual, ahora llevaba una parca de color negro y unos lentes protectores junto con un asco. Estaba parada sobre unos esquís.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamé.

Al intentar ver algo más allá de todo el blanco de la nieve, me percaté de que había un gran jaleo cerca. Se escuchaban gritos. Me sorprendió notar que mis lentes podían hacer zoom a mi antojo, sin la necesidad de tocarlos. Gracias al zoom, vi que alguien llevaba muchas bolsas mientras se deslizaba por la nieve.

—¡Las bolsas!

Moví mis esquíes ayudada por los palos, ¡iba demasiado rápido! No tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pero parecía que había nacido para está situación. ¡Eso era bastante llamativo!

Me deslizaba bastante bien. Aún así, la persona tenía ventaja y llevaba dos enormes bolsas, ¿qué sucedía?

—Ojalá pudiera ir más rápido... —susurré. Y aparentemente, eso bastó para que mis esquíes pudieran ir más rápido, ¡parecía que estaba volando! Algo se activó, quizás una propulsión de fuego, no lo sé.

Sorteaba los obstáculos de un modo ridículo, ni siquiera los árboles me dañaban.

Noté que tenía un cinturón y en el había armas, como sogas y otras cosas que no podía apreciar gracias a la velocidad, aunque sí distinguí una especie de gancho. Quizás podrían servir.

—Veo que ya trajeron a otro —estaba al lado del chico, él tenía una voz robótica.

¿Mi voz también sonaría robótica?

—¿Otro? —exacto, mi voz sonaba robótica, ni siquiera parecía ser la voz de una mujer.

—¡No podrás contra mí! ¡ya verás como te destruiré!

Esa persona que parecía ser un chico debido a su contextura musculosa, activó un botón y sus esquíes comenzaron a ir aún más rápido. Repentinamente tiró sus palos y se dio la vuelta dando un giro, arrojó algo que alcancé a esquivar de modo rápido, ¡era como una roca! ¿qué estaba pasando?

Pero no advertí que la roca cambiaría de tamaño, ahora era mil veces más grande. La esquivé. Pero no tuve la misma suerte al esquivar el árbol. Mi pierna había sufrido las consecuencias, estaba torcida y seguramente tenía un rasguño.

—¡Ese idiota! —adolorida como estaba me levanté del suelo.

Había notado que los esquíes avanzaban por sí solos, yo no tenía que hacer nada más que esquivar los obstáculos. Íbamos cuesta abajo, por lo que la velocidad te provocaba náuseas.

Lo seguí.

—Más potencia —nuevamente me hicieron caso.

Estaba bastante cerca, solté los palos, ahora solo contaba con mis pies. Para fortuna había patinado en más de una ocasión, tenía algo de destreza en las piernas. Utilicé el gancho y usando todas mis fuerzas, le quité una de las bolsas. Cayó a mí lado. Me detuve. Antes de que él pudiera alejarse, le quité la otra bolsa.

—¡Las tengo! —festejé.

—¡No lo creas! —él también tenía un gancho.

Me bajé de los esquíes del modo más rápido posible y abracé ambas bolsas, esas bolsas eran la misión que me pusieron, debía protegerlas.

Cuando el gancho se acercó, empujé las bolsas.

—¡Eres una maldita! —me gritó esa persona.

Detuvo sus esquíes.

E hizo algo estúpido.

Arrojó una bomba, podía sentir como sonaba el "tic-tic". Me aterré. Olvidándome por completo del dolor punzante en mi herida abierta, comencé a correr por mí vida, no me gustaba la situación.

—¡Si no son mías, no serán de nadie! —fue lo último que gritó. Lo vi subir a un avión.

Al poco rato la bomba explotó. Se sintió como un temblor sacudiendo toda la nieve, toda la tierra. Caí al suelo. Pero... no estaba en el suelo, nuevamente estaba en una cama.

—Eres hábil —esa era la inconfundible voz de Fu.

Me iba a levantar, pero no pude hacerlo.

—¡Ni siquiera me dio tiempo para prepararme! —me quejé sintiéndome sumamente enojada.

—No seas necia, no intentes levantarte —Fu tenía un botiquín de emergencias.

Ver la herida de mi pierna me provocó náuseas, lo cierto era que la sangre me generaba mucho asco, las heridas no eran lo mío. El pacientemente comenzó a curar mi pierna, pero yo no podía tolerar el dolor, el alcohol dolía demasiado.

Grité.

—Te portas como una niña.

—¿Qué espera que haga? Esto duele —me quejé. Él sonrió —. ¿Qué había en esas bolsas? —decidí preguntar.

—Material importante —¿por qué no me daba más información? La situación era realmente terrible, densa —. Pasaste la prueba. Aunque pudiste intentar atraparlo.

—¿Quién era ese infeliz? —pregunté recordando a esa persona —. Dijo que soy otro, ¿por qué otro? ¿qué sucedió con los demás?

—Preguntas demasiado —dijo mientras continuaba ayudándome con mi pierna —. Marinette, él se hace llamar "El Gato" —¿el gato? ¿no podía tener otro nombre más normal? —. Muchas personas han intentado atraparlo, pero nadie lo ha conseguido y simplemente renuncian. Es por eso que acudimos a ti.

—¿Por qué piensan que no renunciaré? —pregunté con burla.

—No. Porque eres joven y sabemos que cuentas con la inteligencia suficiente —me dijo finalizando con mi curación —. ¿Te unirás a la Agencia? —sus ojos brillaban debido a la duda presente en él.

—¿Qué pasaría si me niego? —quería saber los pros y los contras. Quería estar segura de que todo esto era real.

—Borraré tu memoria, no recordarás nada de lo sucedido durante este día.

Había sido un día tan emocionante, tan divertido. Me había gustado, a excepción de la herida en la pierna. Pero... ¿qué sucede con la vida normal?

—Quisiera aceptar, pero no creo que sea buena idea —respondió finalmente —. Tengo que tener una vida normal, mi madre se preocuparía mucho si algo me sucede.

—Tú no eres normal —esa aclaración resultó bastante ofensiva para mí —. Eres especial, Marinette. Si no fuese así, no estarías aquí.

—¿Dónde es aquí, específicamente? —pregunté perpleja.

—Un lugar secreto.

—¿Por qué tantos secretos?

—Se supone que intentamos salvar al mundo, ¿cómo esperas que no haya secretos? —preguntó de modo obvio.

—¿Salvar al mundo de qué? —pregunté algo confundida.

—No te puedo decir demasiado, pero la idea es reclutar solo personas de confianza para poder detener todo el mal que viene —respondió él —. Un mal lo suficientemente poderoso como para poder destruir al mundo entero.

El mundo entero.

Mi madre, mi colegio, mi familia, yo misma.

¿Qué pasaría si el mundo acabase? Ya nada existiría, ya no habría motivos para luchar, para pelear, ya nada sería algo.

Eso hizo que todo cambiará para Marinette.

Ese día mi vida cambió, porque acepté convertirme en un Agente Secreto.

Resulta que cada Agente puede tener un nombre secreto, ese nombre puede ser una palabra, un número o una letra, lo que quieras.

Yo elegí la letra "L", porque quiero ser un "Lobo solitario", no quiero mezclarme con tantas personas, quiero acabar con esto lo antes posible. Aunque estoy segura de que no será así, de que correré muchos peligros y esto será bastante largo. Seguramente salvar al mundo no será fácil.

Fu me obsequió una pulsera de color negro, esa pulsera tiene distintos botones, el botón de color negro sirve como un comunicador, de ese modo podemos hablar sin importar dónde estemos. Fu no cree en los celulares. Además, si presiono ese botón tres veces, voy a aparecer en la Agencia secreta.

Fu me dijo que debo confiar en él, pero es algo complejo debido a que aún no me dice cuál es mi misión en está agencia, es bastante extraño, pero debo confiar.

Y para sentirme más cómoda, ahora aparte de él, hay una chica en la cual debo confiar, ella se llama Kagami. La he visto también en el colegio, solo que ella únicamente se encuentra en el taller de Esgrima, no es estudiante de aquí.

—Debes espiar a éste chico —en la biblioteca me entregó una fotografía de Adrien Agreste.

—¿Él? —pregunté confundida —. Es un trabajador de un supermercado, lo conozco, no es un mal chico.

Kagami me miró de modo desafiante.

—L, ¿alguna vez te dijeron que no debes cuestionar nuestras reglas? —me preguntó Kagami acercándose a mí, estaba intentando intimidarme, pero no funcionaba.

Jamás le tendría miedo a otra chica, yo no soy una gallina.

—Solo te estoy diciendo lo que sé, Kagami —me defendí hablando del mismo modo arrogante.

—En ese caso, aprende a hablar cuando sea necesario.

Ella creía que me podía hablar como quisiera solo porque llevaba más tiempo en la Agencia, además, era mi superior al mando. Yo no podía discutir con ella, se supone que debía obedecer sin preguntar nada, se supone que debemos ser amigas.

Son solo suposiciones.

—Se te asigna ir a su lugar de trabajo hoy a las nueve —me dijo ella —. Se te asigna hablar con él. Debes hablar, mirarlo y no actuar de modo estúpido —me indicó.

Nunca he sido buena hablando con los hombres, eso es todo un desafío para mí. Ellos me ponen demasiado nerviosa. Él no es la excepción, es un chico realmente guapo, es amable y es llamativo.

—Debes ponerte esto —Kagami me entregó unos aretes de color negro —. No ahora. Cuando vayas saliendo. Tienen el poder de cambiarte —me comunicó —. Si te los pones, no serás tú misma.

—¿Voy a ser otra persona? —pregunté sorprendida.

—Es lo que acabó de decir —ella negó con la cabeza notablemente enojada —. Si te los pones serás una persona diferente, así no te podrán reconocer. Incluso tu voz va a cambiar.

—Eso es fascinante —respondí.

Kagami rodó sus ojos.

¿Cómo esperan que sea su amiga si su actitud es tan altanera? Realmente no me agrada del todo aún.

—Por algo eres un Agente Secreto, esto tiene sus ventajas, L.

—¿No podrías decirme Marinette? —era agotador escuchar siempre esa misma letra.

—No. L.

Esa tarde llegué a casa y dejé todo sobre mi cama. Le dije a mi mamá que saldría, le mentí diciéndole que iría a casa de una amiga. En vez de eso, me fui al parque y observé a las personas ahí presentes.

Ver a familiares con niños pequeños me hizo sentir segura de la decisión que tomé. Salvar al mundo siempre debe ser algo primordial, el mundo debe existir, todos tenemos derecho a vivir, nadie debe morir solo por un capricho de un villano.

¿Era un villano, no?

Era muy malo no saber nada de lo que sucedía, era como vivir en la ignorancia, pero estar dentro del problema.

—Fu tendrá que darme muchas explicaciones —susurró con decisión.

Ya cuando faltaba poco para las nueve, Marinette se escondió en un callejón y activó los aretes. No podía verse a sí misma, pero al ver sus zapatos de tacón se dio cuenta de que realmente había cambiado, ya no era Marinette.

—Ahora soy L, L de Louisa —susurró.

Mientras caminaba a su lugar de destino pensó que al ser L podría hablar con Adrien, que no tendría ningún problema. Después de todo, la chica tímida que siempre tartamudeaba era Marinette. Pero ahora era como si Marinette no existiese, debía seguir los pasos que ella misma inventó.

Hablar con él.

No debes tartamudear ni utilizar solo monosílabos, simplemente háblale.

Míralo a los ojos.

Fíjate en las miradas que te dé, solo observa sus ojos y busca la mentira en ellos.

No asentir demasiado y tampoco negar con la cabeza.

Es momento de dar el paso, de hablarle.

Debía cumplir con esas misiones.

Una vez llegó al supermercado ingresó saludando a los guardias, pues tampoco quería llamar la atención de todo el mundo, debía ser simpática.

Fue directamente a la sección a cargo de Adrien. Entonces lo buscó con la mirada.

Pero falló.

Falló sin siquiera poder intentar cumplir la misión. El destino estaba en su contra, porque Adrien no estaba ahí.

Se escondió en un pasillo vacío, se cercioró de que no hubiera nadie cerca y habló con el intercomunicador, la pulsera.

—Adrien no está aquí —comentó ella susurrando.

—Estaba ahí —la voz de Kagami demostraba preocupación —. Nuestros informantes nunca se equivocan —dijo ella.

Marinette se sintió nerviosa.

Se había ido antes, no cumplió el horario de trabajo. ¿Acaso eso significaba algo malo?

—¿Creen que hizo algo? —la pregunta sonaba ridícula.

—Según lo que veo, estuvo poniendo las decoraciones navideñas, debes revisarlas —respondió Kagami.

—¡¿Es en serio?! —exclamó molesta.

—Solo cumple tú misión —respondió enfadada la otra azabache y cortó la comunicación.

—¡Son las fiestas al fin! —exclamó con sarcasmo.

Se dirigió a la sección navideña. En su bolso poseía unos lentes programados para espías, si los utilizabas podías analizar cada cosa presente en el lugar, te decían si había algo extraño.

"Hagamos esto..." pensó de modo aburrido.

Observó los árboles navideños uno por uno, lo único que mostraban los lentes eran los nombres de las personas que los habían colocado. Con los adornos fue igual, las luces también. Los muñecos de Santa, mostraban lo mismo.

Había unos muñecos de popo Navideña, realmente eran estúpidos. Pero el lente decía lo siguiente: "pólvora de bomba".

Marinette sintió que su aliento se iba. Bomba.

¡Eso era sospechoso!

No compró nada y salió del supermercado, se fue a la salida trasera, donde podías ver a los autos salir del local. Estaba en completa soledad, puesto que ya era bastante tarde.

—¡Los muñecos tenían información sobre bomba! —exclamó ella.

—Eso significa que algo extraño sucede realmente en ese supermercado —le respondió Kagami.

Marinette cortó la comunicación. Bajó la escalera y se arrodilló, maldijo por lo bajo al sentir que su herida probablemente se había abierto nuevamente, pero eso ya no importaba.

Vio en la salida al amigo de Adrien, Nino.

Utilizando sus lentes, accionó la opción de "altavoz", de ese modo podría escuchar lo que sucedía.

—Espero que Adrien salga pronto... —fue lo que exclamó Nino.

—Agente K, Adrien sigue ahí dentro —susurró Marinette del mejor modo posible —. Uno de sus amigos lo está esperando.

—Eso quiere decir que Adrien estuvo escondido todo este tiempo —respondió la otra azabache.

Marinette no entendía nada.

¿Por qué estaba siguiendo a Adrien? ¿acaso ese chico era malo?

—Lo espero porque iremos a una fiesta —le decía Nino a un guardia presente en la entrada.

—Irán a una fiesta —comunicó Marinette.

De pronto el negro la invadió. Marinette ahora estaba al lado de Kagami, ambas estaban en la oficina donde ella había accedido a convertirse en Agente Secreto.

—Tienes que ir a esa fiesta y ver qué sucede —le ordenó Kagami.

—¿Que yo vaya a una fiesta? —preguntó una escéptica Marinette —. Perdón, pero yo no sirvo para eso.

Kagami la golpeó levemente en el hombro.

—Tú única misión es obedecer las órdenes que te damos —le recordó con rabia, su tono demostraba una orden implícita —. Debes ver que sucede.

—¿Qué tienen con Adrien? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—Eso es algo que solo Fu te podrá decir. Pero lo importante es que tengas esto —Kagami le sacó la pulsera a Marinette y en ella metió algo parecido a un chip, ahora había un nuevo botón, uno de color rojo.

Marinette lo observó impresionada.

Esa pulsera era cada vez mejor, cada vez más llamativa, cada vez más extraña.

—Debes pensar en el lugar al cual quieres ir y apretar el botón rojo, te llevará —le informó Kagami —. Ahora, espía a ambos chicos y averigua en qué están metidos —le ordenó Kagami.

—De acuerdo.

Accionó el botón rojo y repentinamente apareció en una fiesta.

Se encontraba en un pequeño departamento, había muchas personas bailando y otras comiendo. Todos hablaban entre ellos, todos disfrutaban.

Marinette aún tenía accionado el modo "otra persona" de los aretes.

Distinguió a sus objetivos y se acercó a ellos, manteniendo una distancia justa, no quería llamar la atención. Se puso los lentes y activó el modo "altavoz".

—Se supone que tenemos que estar aquí —dijo Adrien.

Tienen que estar ahí...

—Algo sucederá, de eso estoy seguro —continuó diciendo Adrien.

Durante toda la noche los estuvo siguiendo, ellos conversaban de su vida, del trabajo. No parecía ser una fiesta realmente buena. Incluso comenzaron a beber cerveza. En un punto se separaron, cada uno se fue con una chica y sonreían de modo altanero.

—¿No te gustaría bailar? —un chico que ella conocía perfectamente bien (porque iba a su colegio) se acercó a ella.

Ella vio como Nino estaba cerca, quizás podría espirarlo si bailaba.

—Por supuesto.

Fue a la pista siendo guiada por Luka. Bailaron de modo lento, estaban muy pegados. Aún así, ella solo le prestaba atención a Nino, tenía que escuchar la conversación mundana que llevaba a cabo.

—Pareces ida, como si estuvieras en otro lugar —le reclamó Luka.

Ella se enderezó avergonzada, Luka no tenía la culpa, es más; ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Yo...

Un fuerte estruendo.

La puerta abierta.

—¡La Policía, los tenemos rodeados!

Todos comenzaron a correr. Marinette perdió de vista a Nino enseguida, ¿cómo no? ¡el ajetreo era grande! Los Policías tenían pistolas en mano.

Marinette se dirigió a la cocina y estando ahí trabó la puerta. Vio a Adrien detrás de la otra puerta, activó su súper altavoz y escuchó como él decía: "Se supone que la Policía debía venir".

¿Cómo es que Adrien sabía todo eso?

Marinette se agachó para no estar a la vista de la Policía, a pesar de no ser ella misma, temía poder ser reconocida de alguna manera.

Una mosca la molestaba, la mosca no dejaba de volar. Ella enojada la aplastó, logró destruirla por completo y lo extraño era que... era metálica, era una mosca robot.

—¿Un robot? —juntó las piezas en su mano, no podía perderlas.

La Policía comenzó a patear la puerta. El corazón de Marinette estaba en su garganta. Miedo, angustia, pánico, todo eso sentía en su pecho.

—¡Abran la puerta! —exigía la Policía.

Estaban a punto de abrir, pero nuevamente nuestra querida azabache fue salvada debido a un humo negro. Al abrir sus ojos, estaba frente a Fu.

—¡Fu! —sonó tan feliz —. ¡Ellos tenían una mosca robótica! —Marinette se la entregó a Fu.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó él anciano preocupado.

—En la cocina —admitió ella aún asustada —. ¡Incluso apareció la Policía! ¡todo fue realmente extraño!

Aún se sentía asustada, no podía evitarlo.

—Eso significaba que saben que tenemos reclutas nuevos.

Marinette estaba aburrida de vivir en la ignorancia, no quería continuar de ese modo, ¡eso era demasiado!

—¡Quiero respuestas! —exigió, aunque su tono seguía sonando débil, seguía asustada —. Exijo que me digas porque me reclutaron y para qué me quieren.

—Eso tendrá que esperar, ven, jovencita.

Fu abrió la puerta.

Marinette observó un enorme pasillo con paredes grises y algunas transparentes, muchas personas vestidas completamente de negro se encontraban ahí. Marinette se sintió fuera de lugar, pero no realizó preguntas.

Se dirigieron al final del pasillo, en ese momento, ambos ingresaron a la única puerta existente. Kagami también estaba ahí.

—Siéntate —Marinette obedeció.

Kagami accionó un botón y aparecieron muchos lápices de colores.

—Haz un dibujo en tus venas —le ordenó Kagami.

—¿Qué? —repitió perpleja. ¿Para qué haría hecho?

—¡Te dije que nunca cuestiones lo que se te ordena! —le respondió Kagami.

¡Ese humor que tenía!

Marinette resopló y simplemente realizó el dibujo. Utilizó dos colores: negro y rojo. Dibujó una pokébola. ¿Por qué? Simplemente porque amaba Pokémon, desde pequeña que lo había visto y lo disfrutaba mucho.

—Ese dibujo es tu logo —le explicó Fu —. Es imborrable, puedes probar con cualquier cosa, pero seguirá ahí.

Marinette observó como el dibujo se adhería a su piel.

Genial, ahora tendría una pokébola por siempre.

—Es como lo que te caracteriza como espía, el día que todo esto se acabe, se borrará —le explicó Kagami.

—Pero tranquila, es invisible para los demás, solo tú puedes verlo.

—Yo... —Marinette se levantó, eso era demasiada información para ella.

De hecho, todo lo que estaba sucediendo parecía realmente mágico, todo era demasiado irreal.

—Yo solo quiero respuestas —finalizó su oración.

—Pronto las tendrás —le aseguró Fu tomando la palabra —. Solo debes confiar.

¿Cómo esperan que la confianza exista si ambos son dos completos desconocidos? No han dicho nada desde que todo comenzó, ya es demasiado.

Marinette se sentía abatida.

 **El apellido de Marinette es distinto por una razón, aunque creo que es un poco obvia, pero más adelante se entenderá mejor.**

 **La verdad es que siempre quise escribir una historia con está temática, me siento muy emocionada :3**


End file.
